Adventures in LightClan
by 12HockeyChick21
Summary: This is a collection of shorts about characters of the readers' choice from my stories "A Suprising Love" and "Shadows of the Moon." Follow the more background characters or whoever you'd like through their "Adventures in LightClan"!


**A.N.: Hey all! WELCOME TO ADVENTURES OF LIGHTCLAN, the newest edition to the series of LightClan books. So I had been writing shorts for other characters, as you know... and I thought I'd make it into a story of shorts about the characters picked by you! Now you are allowed to do anything, although here's a quick list of ideas to help you if you need it:**

 **\- A short about any character you want, you can give me a rough idea of what you want it to be about, what part of their life you want it to be in, like for example Moonshadow and Otterstrike's kithood or Clearwhisker, Feathermist, Graybird, and Silverberry's apprenticehood.**

 **\- A short about any ship of the characters you want, existing ship or not, for example, a bit more about DustcloudXRobinheart or WhitehawkXJaysong. Or ships that don't exist such as LittlefangXHoneysplash or DuskshadeXMistdrop are some I've seen in the reviews.**

 **\- A short about stuff that isn't even a part of these story's timeline, meaning some kind of AU, like for example... Adderstrike never getting sick and still being deputy.**

 **ALL OF IT IS YOUR CHOICE. Living cats can come back to life in shorts about themselves before they died, or AUs where they didn't die, LightClan is in your hands. So here is an updated list of characters for you to choose from.**

 **LEADER:** Spiderstar- old long-legged black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes (lives left: 1)

 **DEPUTY:** Fallen Leaves- small ginger and white tom with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Fawnheart- small brown she-cat with white splotches

Apprentice: Silverberry

 **WARRIORS:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Dustcloud- large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Larchbreeze- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stormheart- dark gray she-cat with barely visible darker stripes

Hollyleaf- long furred black she-cat with green eyes

Jaysong- dark gray and white she-cat

Foxtail- reddish tom white chest and amber eyes

Rainbrook- light gray she-cat

Flowershine- white she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes

Brookwater- white she-cat

Ripplesplash- silver tabby she-cat

Doestep- slender brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Splotchface- tortoiseshell tom

Owleyes- large black tom with white splash on his chest and large green eyes

Tigerstripe- long-haired maine coon tom with amber eyes

Cloversong- dark brown mottled she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes

Fuzzytail- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail

 **Apprentice:** Sootpaw

Bristlefur- small light brown tom with green eyes

Flintstorm- pale gray tom with slightly darker paws and dark yellow eyes

Lilypetal- long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Pinefall- long furred reddish-brown tom with dark green eyes

Tawnymoon- tawny colored tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Whitehawk- white tom with amber eyes

Longfoot- tall pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Mouseleap- small light brown she-cat

Pebblestep- light gray tom

Nightjay- black she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Branchpaw

Ashcloud- pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white hind paw

Lionfang- golden tom with yellow eyes

Nettlecloud- white she-cat with orange flecks and green eyes

Cloudheart- white tom with icy blue eyes and long claws

Ivypatch- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Maplesong- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Beesting- yellow she-cat with black stripes, muzzle, paws, and tail tip and white underbelly with brown eyes

Bearfoot- dark brown tom with orange eyes

Morningfrost- golden tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Sunfire- golden tabby tom with orange eyes

Sparrowtalon- dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Poppynose- longhaired dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Emberheart- ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, tail-tip, and amber eyes

Dawnbreeze- cream colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

Larkclaw- black tom with amber eyes

Lilaccloud- silver tabby she-cat with smoky gray stripes and pale blue eyes, with a white muzzle, chest, and front paws

Rowanflame- ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Brownbelly- dark brown tom with light brown chest, belly, tail tip, black stripe down his body and dark green eyes

Duskshade- pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Spottedfern- tortoiseshell she-cat (daughter of Strikefang)

Redsplash- calico tom with ginger splotch on chest (son of Strikefang)

 **Apprentice:** Flypaw

Feathermist- light gray tabby she-cat with white belly and blue eyes (daughter of Adderstrike and Stormheart)

Clearwhisker- white tom with blind blue eyes (son of Adderstrike and Stormheart)

Graybird- dark gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Adderstrike and Stormheart)

Moonshadow- dark gray tom with darker underbelly and dark blue eyes (son of Leafpool and Spiderstar)

Otterstrike- dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and amber eyes (son of Leafpool and Spiderstar)

Blackstream- longhaired black she-cat with amber eyes, missing an eye (daughter of Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf)

Juniperberry- ginger she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes (daughter of Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf)

Flameheart- ginger tabby tom with darker muzzle and green eyes (son of Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf)

Dewclaw- small, light gray and white tom with bright amber eyes (son of Ashcloud and Lionfang)

Cinderwind- dark gray tabby she-cat with striking blue eyes (daughter of Ashcloud and Lionfang)

Honeysplash - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Ashcloud and Lionfang)

Thornfang- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes (son of Ashcloud and Lionfang)

Littlefang- small black and white tom with amber eyes (son of Lilypetal)

Finchblaze- light ginger tabby tom with brown stripes and green eyes (son of Lilypetal)

Sorrelbriar- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Pinefall and Tawnymoon)

Mistdrop- gray she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Ripplesplash and Owleyes)

Stonetooth- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes (son of Ripplesplash and Owleyes)

Thrushwing- sandy gray she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and a long tail

Hollowstorm- black and white tom with sharp amber eyes.

Darkflame - dark gray tabby tom with black stripes, a torn ear, and bright yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICES:** (tom and she-cats training to become warriors or medicine cat)

Silverberry- light gray tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes, training to be medicine cat (daughter of Adderstrike and Stormheart)

Flypaw- white tom with black spots near his tail and amber eyes

Branchpaw- thick-furred dark brown tabby tom with orange-yellow eyes

Sootpaw- gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

 **QUEENS and KITS:** (she-cats expecting and nursing kits)

Robinheart- brown she-cat with orange patch chest and amber eyes, mother to Dustcloud's kits:

Acornkit- brown she-cat with darker underbelly and green eyes

Briarkit- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Strikefang- tall calico she-cat with broken spine; expecting Sunfire's kits

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and amber eyes; expecting Spiderstar's kits

Creamberry- chocolate and cream tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes; expecting Darkflame's kits

Softpaw- light gray and white she-cat with blue eyes; expecting a rogue's kits

 **ELDERS:** (cats that have retired due to old age or injury)

Minnowstream- dark gray and white she-cat with darker spots and orange-yellow eyes

Oakfur- small brown tabby tom with green eyes

Rockfoot- brown tabby tom with only one ear and broken tail

Adderstrike- gray tom with darker stripes

Eaglewing- patchy furred mottled gray/brown tom with pale green eyes and tufted ears

* * *

 **P.O.V. Of Lilaccloud**

Lilaccloud laid in the warriors' den, snuggling close to Brownbelly. It had been about a moon and a half since he had saved her from the fox and asked her to be his mate. She couldn't be more happy. But as she drifted in and out of sleep, she was bombarded with memories. The first was the last one she had of Rowanflame before he had gotten sick. The loss of Rowanflame had broken both Lilaccloud and their mother Maplesong's hearts...

"Great catch sis!" The voice of her brother Rowanflame made Lilaccloud look up, mouse in her jaw. Her brother was padding over to her.

"Thanks! It nearly got away from me for a second there." She purred with laughter, but then noticed the change in her brother's demeanor. Something about the serious look in his amber eyes told her to drop the mouse at her paws.

"Everything okay, Rowanflame?" She asked as he came closer. Her brother put his muzzle on her head and sighed.

"Lilac..." When Rowanflame used her old name, her heart dropped to her stomach. He hadn't done this since they were kits, obviously before they joined LightClan...

"Rowanflame..." She murmured, but said nothing else. The two stood there for what felt like moons before Rowanflame pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Look, Lilaccloud. You're my only sister... when I found out Brownbelly has feelings for you, the thought of him taking you away from me... I just got so angry, so I went to him and I told him to back off. But Duskshade told me he's been acting strange ever since. He's not eating enough, he's skipping out on every patrol he can and he's been just hanging out with Oakfur. I need you to help him-" Rowanflame was speaking so fast that Lilaccloud's head was spinning.

"Rowanflame, Rowanflame! COPPER!"

At the usage of his old name, her brother stopped and stared at her. Lilaccloud ran her tail down his spine in attempt to calm him down.

"Rowanflame... you have to slow down. Brownbelly has feelings for me? That makes a lot more sense now. But how could you do that to him? Even if he ever asked me to be his mate, I wouldn't stop spending time with you. You're my brother and I love you." Lilaccloud nuzzled him.

"I know... I'm sorry."

"Why are you so panicked...?" Lilaccloud asked. Rowanflame sighed, taking in a deep breath."

"It's just... with everyone getting sick, I wanted you to know that I was wrong. Brownbelly is a great cat and if anything happens to me, I want you to be with him. He'll protect you and mom, I just-" But Lilaccloud cut him off by putting her tail tip to his muzzle.

"Stop it, nothing is going to happen to you."

"You don't know that..." Rowanflame murmured, "we could lose each other... like we lost dad."

At the mention of their father, both went silent for a few moments.

"No we won't. I won't let that happen." Lilaccloud licked her brother between the ears comfortingly before bending down to pick up the mouse again. "Now I'm gonna go see if I can find Brownbelly and talk to him."

Lilaccloud tossed and turned in her sleep, remembering that conversation she had had with Brownbelly when she had returned to camp.

"Hey Brownbelly! Just the cat I was looking for." Lilaccloud mewed when she saw the brown tom curled up under a tree in the camp clearing. She dropped the mouse at his paws and he looked up at her in surprise.

"You were looking for me? Why?" He asked. She settled down beside him with a purr.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to share this mouse. I just caught it fresh. Well that and I also wanted to talk about what my brother may have said to you."

Lilaccloud noticed Brownbelly's shoulders sink.

"Oh... look, I'm sorry if I've been making you uncomfortable."

"No, not at all. Don't listen to Rowanflame, he's just super overprotective since our dad died." Lilaccloud meowed, taking a bite of the mouse then pushing it to Brownbelly. The tom hesitated.

"Come on, it's really good." Lilaccloud coaxed. The brown tom sighed and took a bite.

"I'm sorry about your dad... I never wanted to ask you about him because I didn't want to upset you. But I understand... I lost both my parents when a fox drove me away... Oakfur saved me." Brownbelly muttered through a mouthful of prey. Lilaccloud pressed herself up against him comfortingly.

"I'm sorry for your loss... as for my father, Rowanflame and our mother and I lost him to a sickness a lot like what some of the cats are coming down with now and I guess Rowanflame is just a little more on edge and panicky. He didn't mean whatever he told you that upset you." Lilaccloud didn't want to let on that she knew about Brownbelly's feelings for her because she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or pushed into talking about it. He'd tell her when he was ready.

And he did. Lilaccloud snuggled closer into Brownbelly's sleeping form and remembered what happened right after he had asked her to be his mate. When she had gotten him back into camp, the brown tom had collapsed.

"Fawnheart! Silverberry!" Lilaccloud exclaimed. The latter mentioned silver tabby emerged from the medicine cat den with a shocked look on her face.

"What happened?!"

"Fox attack! He fought it off all by himself. You gotta help him." Lilaccloud explained. Silverberry nodded and saw Bearfoot nearby.

"Help me carry him into the medicine cat den please. Lilaccloud, you should probably go tell Spiderstar about the fox." Silverberry mewed. Lilaccloud nodded and raced off to the leader's den.

Later that night, she went to go visit her brother in the sick den. Fawnheart usually didn't allow visitors, in worry that more cats would get sick, but made exceptions when a cat was on it's last legs. Lilaccloud knew that meant Rowanflame was not doing well. She and Maplesong stood over Rowanflame, knowing they didn't have very long to speak with him. He looked awful, his fur matted on his skinny body. Every time he coughed Lilaccloud had to force herself not to flinch away at the sight of his rotted teeth and the crowfood scent of his breath.

"Thank you so much for caring for us mother... I'm so sorry that I-" A bout of coughing cut him off. After a few moments he stopped, gasped for air, and continued. "That I have to go like this..." He looked at Lilaccloud.

"Fawnheart told me about what happened with you and Brownbelly... I told you he was a good cat. I'm glad you're safe-" More coughing. Lilaccloud felt her eyes aching to water.

"He's not doing well, Rowanflame... but he managed to ask me to be his mate before we returned to camp."

"I hope you said-" Coughing. "Said yes... He'll be just fine. I'll watch over you. Now go be with him Lilaccloud. I'll speak with mother, alone."

Rowanflame attempted a purr, but what came out was just a rattling noise coming from his chest. Lilaccloud nodded curtly, blinking the tears from her eyes. She had her brother's blessing. She would stay by Brownbelly's side forever.


End file.
